


Corproral Punishment

by andthentheresthiscastle



Category: Castle
Genre: AU Season 8, Bisexual Male Character, Multi, PWP, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthentheresthiscastle/pseuds/andthentheresthiscastle
Summary: Castle had been getting on her nerves all day, clearly on purpose. Enough was enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, Castle and Beckett thought it was better for him to continue helping at the precinct when she got the captain's position. After all, we all know what an unsupervised Castle can get into and after this season, we know how deep in trouble Beckett can get without her husband.

Another small balled paper was flung at her, getting tangled in her hair. Captain Beckett angrily raised her head from her paperwork to identify the culprit - Castle, no doubt. He had been doing this for some time, and he kept claiming that he wasn't aiming at her. Kate knew that wasn't true, obviously. For some reason he just didn't want to stay calm and let her finish her work.

 

"Do it one more time and you'll regret it," she threatened her husband. He smirked. The jackass actually smirked.

 

"I'm serious, Castle, you're not going to like your punishment," she was at the edge of her rope. Sometimes he simply enjoyed annoying her.

 

She got back to her paperwork, and surely enough, five minutes later she was hit with another small balled paper, with Castle making a face like he had missed some imaginary target and she was a mere casualty. Well, that just wouldn't do.

 

"Up," she ordered. Despite his morose behavior, Castle wasn't foolish enough to defy a direct order.

 

"Break room, now," she stated and he hastened to comply.

 

Beckett followed Castle to the break room and closed the door.

 

"Is it a punishment you seek, Castle? Is this why you have been trying to make a simple form filling last thirty minutes?" she almost yelled the last part.

 

Whoa, Castle thought. Maybe he had taken it a bit too far in his quest for... well, she was right. He wanted her to punish him. As soon as they got to the loft.

 

"Then you'll get it. Wait here." Beckett's commanding voice as she exited the break room left no room for objections, not that he wanted to have any. Punishment at the precinct? Best. Day. Ever.

 

He glanced at the homicide floor. Only Esposito was there at this time of night, also filling some paperwork. Castle observed Beckett talking to him and the detective agreeing to whatever she said. _Good_ , he thought. _Soon we'll be_ _left_ _alone in here._

 

However, a few moments after that Castle realized that Esposito was actually following Beckett instead of leaving the floor. They both entered the break room and now Castle was confused.

 

"You expected me to spank you, Castle?" Beckett drawled. "Well, it just so happens that Esposito here is an expert at corporal punishment."

 

Castle looked Esposito in the eye, and then his gaze wandered to the man's hands. And then back to his face. He gulped.

 

"I'm guessing you've been a bad boy, Castle?" Esposito leered.

 

"I-I guess," Castle blushed, embarrassed. He just had a thought of how Espo's hand would sound hitting his ass and it wasn't an unpleasant thought at all.

 

"Well, I assume you know the drill," Esposito said, looking to Beckett for confirmation.

 

"Oh, he does," she said using her bedroom voice.

 

"Drop them, Castle," the detective ordered.

 

Castle reached for his pants, unbuttoning the button and lowering the zipper. He pulled them down, revealing his straining erection through his gray boxers. It was obvious that he was looking forward to what was about to happen.

 

Esposito and Beckett's eyes were fixed on a small stain that had already formed from Castle's precum. They both knew what his precum tasted like, since Esposito had joined them a few times in their bedroom activities.

 

"Boxers down, Castle, before I rip 'em off," Esposito used his best drill sergeant voice, mostly to focus himself on the task at hand rather than to get into character, but Castle loved the roughness of it.

 

With his boxers lowered, both Beckett and Esposito could clearly see Castle's beautiful cock as it stood erect.

 

"Don't you dare touch that," the detective said before the writer could even think about it.

 

Beckett licked her lips. Castle was not the only one who would enjoy this form of discipline.

 

"Turn around and bent over the sink," was Esposito's next order.

 

Castle turned around and did just that, exposing his beefy ass to the two cops. Both of them appreciated the sight, recalling some of the times they had each fucked his hole, Esposito with his cock and Beckett with her strapon. Esposito took his time reminiscing, knowing that his inaction was torturing Castle, as he didn't know when the detective would strike.

 

After what probably seemed like ages to Castle, he felt a sting on his right butt cheek. He yelped in surprise.

 

"If you're that pain sensitive, bro, just wait 'till I'm warmed up," Esposito promised.

 

"Just startled, that's all," Castle mumbled, embarrassed by his own reaction.

 

Esposito hit his left butt cheek and started a rhythm of alternating between left and right. Castle tried to compare his technique to Kate's but he was distracted by the mild pain. The only thing he could tell with certainty was that Esposito's hand was definitely larger as it kept striking his backside.

 

The strokes gradually got faster and rougher, making his ass sting. Castle felt like he was on fire. The pain was the only thing he could focus on, along with his leaking cock, that still oozed precum. He started panting both from pain and arousal. Never had a man performed this form of discipline on him. And before Beckett, he hadn't even known he was into spanking at all, despite his suggestion when they had met for the first time. There had been lots of firsts as their relationship had progressed and their sexual life got more interesting.

 

He regained his focus when he felt a hand gripping his balls from behind. It was Kate's this time, who wanted to delay his orgasm by restraining his balls with her hand. Castle let out a small whine.

 

"What makes you think we will even let you find release tonight, Castle?" Beckett smirked.

 

Next thing Castle felt was a cold metal feeling around his scrotum. He looked down and saw Beckett restraining his balls using testicle cuffs.

 

"Just so you won't get any ideas," she whispered, loud enough so both men could hear. Esposito whistled appreciatively, and Castle who had momentarily forgotten about the detective felt a wave of humiliation overcome him.

 

"Making Beckett lose her cool doesn't sound like such a good idea anymore, huh, Castle?"

 

"Let's move this to my office, my couch should be comfortable enough," Beckett suggested.

 

She and Esposito went ahead until they noticed that the writer wasn't following.

 

"What, Castle?" Beckett asked, even though she knew what the problem was.

 

"Um, what if somebody sees me like this?" he asked uncertainly. No one was around at this time on the homicide floor but cops were known to appear in the middle of the night to continue their work.

 

"Then you better move from the door and get your ass in my office," Beckett spared no compassion to his worries.

 

Castle made his way as quickly as he could while still having his pants and his boxers pooled around his ankles. He kept looking toward the door to see if anyone was there, his face a hint of red.

 

Beckett almost caved and told him that there wasn't a chance of being seen, but she restrained herself. He had two safewords, one of them for pausing their little play if he actually felt uncomfortable.

 

Once inside her office, Beckett closed the door and lowered the blinds to maintain the possibility of risk-taking real, taking a seat on the couch afterward.

 

"Let me explain how this goes," she spoke. "Esposito fucks you and you fuck my mouth. But you will get Esposito ready first," she ordered.

 

"Get on your knees, man," Esposito told him. "Let me fuck that chatty mouth."

 

Castle obeyed and soon enough he was on eye level with the other guy's member. Esposito used the tip of his shaft to smear precum on the writer's lips before he entered him. Then he pushed only the tip in and took a deep breath as the heat of Castle's mouth welcomed him. Castle teased the detective by licking his tip, then tried to shove the rest of his dick inside his waiting mouth, until one hand pulled his hair tightly, indicating that he was to lay still. Esposito pushed his big cock inch by inch until it disappeared inside the writer's mouth. Castle swallowed reflexively as it reached his throat, making Esposito moan at the sensation.

 

"Mmm, definitely prefer that use of your mouth from the other," he commented as he slowly started moving his member in and out of Castle's mouth, who groaned in response.

 

"Do it faster, Espo, he can handle it," Beckett's hoarse voice was heard and both men turned and found a very horny Beckett next to them, with her pants unzipped and one hand inside her panties playing with herself.

 

Beckett's close position offered her a great view of her friend face fucking her husband, as she could see Esposito fastening his pace, his balls in clear view as they kept hitting Castle's chin with the force of his movements, making a slapping sound that combined with the sound of his cock going in and out of his mouth beautifully.

 

Esposito had to stop after a while otherwise he would come too soon and he wouldn't get to fuck Castle's ass. Beckett passed him the lube and he readied his fingers as Castle got in place as it was Beckett's turn to kneel on the floor. Placing himself so that his cock was facing Kate's head, he observed as his wife licked her lips in anticipation.

 

Castle had been aroused enough already, but when Beckett's mouth engulfed his dick, he knew it would be really hard to control himself. The things this woman could do to him with that mouth... And she knew damn well how to keep him on edge for a long time.

 

The moment was broken when Espo's hand grabbed his buttcheek. The detective used his lubed hand to insert one finger inside Castle's anus, slowly but steadily.

 

"Ow, cold hands, 'Sito!" the writer yelped.

 

"I know, that's why I found somewhere to warm them up," Esposito smirked.

 

Beckett had stopped sucking to observe this delightful spectacle, as her friend stimulated Castle.

 

"How'd you like getting fucked by the police?" he asked.

 

"Hate to break it to you but it's not even my first time in the precinct," Castle answered.

 

Esposito inserted a second finger, making scissoring moves and stretching Castle's channel. His other hand slapped Castle's ass a couple of times making him groan. Pretty soon Castle had three fingers going in and out of him, prepping him.

 

"Beckett, it's time," Esposito signaled the captain to resume her ministrations.

 

Beckett put Castle's member back in her hot mouth, cleaning the precum off it again, while Esposito sunk his cock deep in the man's anus. Castle let out a gasp, as he was momentarily overwhelmed by both actions and additionally by the restraint on his balls. The sensation was mind-blowing and he would find it difficult to describe even after all of this had ended and he had cleared his mind somewhat.

 

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he kept chanting, unable to think coherently. Both Beckett and Esposito were very pleased that they had reduced a man of so many words to just one.

 

Soon Esposito was moving inside Castle's bowels and Beckett was sucking him. They established a rhythm, when Espo's cock was burying inside his ass, Beckett's mouth was leaving his dick, and vice versa.

 

Castle was able to lose himself in the sensations they created by stimulating those parts of his anatomy at first but soon the need to find release overcame any other feeling. His shaft was hard as a rock, and his balls were filled with cum ready to shoot it in Beckett's waiting mouth.

 

Soon he was breathing heavily from trying to delay the inevitable, begging Beckett to let him come, promising everything if she would just end his torture.

 

Seeing that he was nearing the edge of his rope, Beckett stopped sucking and signaled Espo to stop thrusting. He complied, although he was too close to his own orgasm.

 

Beckett took stock of her husband. He was almost in tears, pleading for the cuffs to be off, still not using his safeword, though. Since they had previously talked about this kind of edging, she knew it was time to end his torture so she removed the testicle cuffs and quickly shed her clothes.

 

"Fuck me hard, Castle," she said, sitting on the couch with open legs. She had no need for lubrication, she could feel her juices dripping and she could tell without looking at her panties that they were ruined.

 

Castle wasted no time burying his shaft in her pussy after aligning himself with her new position, with Esposito's throbbing cock still in his asshole.

 

When Castle finally started thrusting, the male cop also resumed his moves. There was no combined rhythm this time, as Castle was pistoning his cock like a maniac, in and out of Beckett's pussy, chasing his orgasm after what seemed like hours of edging. Beckett enjoyed her husband fucking her while using a hand to rub her clit, until she came moaning his name.

 

Her orgasm and her spasming walls were what pushed Castle over the edge as he came with a guttural groan, his seed finally finding its way out of his balls and through his cock, flooding her womb.

 

Esposito came just moments later, emptying his load deep in Castle's hole. The warm sensation and the rubbing of Espo's cock against his prostate made Castle moan as he kept cumming for what seemed like an eternity. He emptied his balls in Beckett's vagina, his cock being milked to the last drop.

 

Esposito removed his member and helped Castle lie on the couch, with Beckett climbing on top of him.

 

"How do you still have any energy left?" Castle whined at Esposito, as the cop found a blanket where he knew Beckett kept it and gently covered them with it.

 

"I'm not an old man," he snickered and watched as the writer pouted.

 

"See if I let you shove anything in me again," he muttered, loud enough to be heard by both cops in the room.

 

Esposito didn't worry about that too much. He knew this wouldn't be the last time Castle and Beckett would want a threesome.

 

"See ya, guys," he said and left the couple alone.

 

"Shouldn't we get dressed? Someone might come and find us like this," Castle suggested.

 

"No one's coming. This floor is officially closed, awaiting inspection for pest infestation. Supposedly," Beckett revealed with a smirk.

 

"Oh, my God! Katherine Beckett, did you abuse your power as captain to have kinky sex with me?" Castle's all too smug expression was telling of how much he approved of her plan.

 

"Well, someone had to teach you some discipline," she justified.

 

"Yeah, right. You planned this before I even started annoying you!"

 

"Oh, so you admit your goal was to annoy me," she concluded.

 

"Well, I... I guess," he admitted. Damn, she was good at interrogating him.

 

"You know, I should find you a more severe punishment. Like a cock cage, something to make you think about what you did to me all day when your dick will be straining to swell and it won't have any room to do so," Beckett whispered, her hand making a demonstration of her narration to his member.

 

"I got my lesson," Castle squeaked.

 

"Good, then stop talking and let's rest for a bit," Kate said.

 

They stayed curled on each other, basking in the silence of the precinct. Until...

 

"When you're saying cock cage, what kind did you mean?"

 


End file.
